


Семейные ценности

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [9]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Values Discussion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дети - счастье. Кто и как понимает эту фразу, кто и на что готов ради её воплощения в жизнь... или нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные ценности

**Author's Note:**

> авторы жёстко против абортов. очень жёстко. если вас подобная позиция сквикает - не читайте этот фик.

1.  
Янка наведалась к друзьям в Светлый, маман с сестрой ещё не вернулись из родного мира. Надо же иногда и одной выбираться… к тем, кого когда-то придумала. Разговор у них отчего-то повернул на семейную тему – у двоих, Янка с Сарой сидели в гостиной.  
– Мне-то это не надо, – заметила королева, – у меня своих забот полно, но другим я не мешаю.  
– Жаль мне тебя поэтому.  
– Чего меня жалеть-то? Я чувствую себя отлично и вполне счастливым человеком, – ответила Янка.  
– Дети – это же самое большое счастье! Запредельное…  
– Понимаю тебя прекрасно, но у меня другой путь в жизни, – спокойно ответила королева.  
– Да что ты можешь понять? – выпалила в сердцах Сара. – Разве такие, как ты – полноценны? Как детей может быть не надо, как можно променять материнство хоть на магию, хоть на что угодно – один фиг, что магия, что разврат бесплодный!  
– Ты… всё сказала?  
Конец разговора застала Рина.  
– Что тут такое? С ума сошли ссориться?  
– Мне пора, простите, – Янка поднялась и пошла к двери. – Можете даже свергнуть меня, раз… – и, махнув рукой, скрылась за дверью. Вскоре послышался шум мотора отъезжавшей машины.  
– Ты что наделала? – укорила Рина. – Да мы все её дети! Она если сильно загрустит – мы все и исчезнуть можем! – даже если неправда, прозвучать могло впечатляюще. – Ты же не тупая мамашка с форума, которая пишет «сперва роди сОма, потом выступай!»  
Только сейчас мать-героиня осознала, что она натворила, и сорвалась уже поехать вслед и извиниться.  
– Я с тобой, горе, – высказалась Рина. – Хотя у меня тоже детей нет, а до кучи ты оскорбила большую часть святых и подвижниц.  
– Как я сейчас ей в глаза смотреть буду? – поникла докторша. – Надеюсь, опалу на нас не нашлёт… Хотя вполне имеет право…  
– Ну, уж как-нибудь изволь смотреть. Умеешь на своих срываться… за что, кстати, на пустом-то месте? Климакса у тебя никогда не будет! – умей за это и отвечать.  
– Да и Янка меня видеть не захочет, – всхлипнула Сара. – Она ж… и не ругалась со мной, а я… – докторша выбежала из дома и пошла, куда глаза глядят. Рина не успела остановить подругу. Но тут же сорвалась следом и бросилась искать названую сестру.  
– Не дури, у тебя внуки уже! Всё хорошо будет, если вовремя исправляться…  
– А что теперь это изменит? – Сара возвращалась домой с подругой.  
– Дай просто Янке время прийти в себя и позвони потом, попроси о встрече!  
– Попробую…

Сама же королева, вернувшись во дворец, кивнула уже возвратившейся, пока Янка была в гостях, родне, и поднялась к себе в комнату.  
– Чего с ней, интересно? – глядя вслед дочке, задумчиво спросила мама. – Поругалась, что ли, с кем?  
– Скорее это Яночку кто-то обидел, – Эльза уже бежала за сестрой.  
И нашла её в их комнате, та смотрела в окно и выглядела скорее невесело. «Грустнячила», как выражались на одном форуме. Заслышав шаги, спросила, не оборачиваясь:  
– Я всем кажусь такой неполноценной?  
– Да ты что? – закричали все. – Творец целого мира – и вдруг…  
– Да тут мне тут сейчас прямым текстом высказали, – и Янка кратко рассказала о недавнем разговоре.   
– Да как она могла?.. – аж задохнулась Эльза.  
– Дура, – отрубила Маргит. – Я сама мать троих детей, и совершенно не святая, но такого бы никогда не ляпнула! Неполноценные – это кто злобствует, завидует, кому всегда всего мало, кому по внутренним ощущениям не может быть хорошо, а виноваты у них все вокруг, но только не они сами! Независимо от того, есть у них дети или нет!  
– И мне не за себя обидно, – вздохнула Янка. Сердце сильно закололо. – Я потом спрошу, что на неё нашло.  
– На ногу наступили или «красные дни» на носу, а тут ты…  
– Впрочем, это её не оправдывает, – тон у Эльзы был совсем ледяной.  
– Наверняка на мамском форуме поругалась, – предположила Янка. – С мужем её поболтаю, он-то ни при чём, да и Рина тоже…  
«Надеюсь, она сама поймёт, сестрёнка, если уже не поняла», – и послала принцессе волну нежности.  
– Она уже бабушка, а не кормящая мама, – злилась Маргит. – Анна бы вот никогда!  
«Ну, наверно, но никто не должен… Ты же наше солнце, а они… они все просто завидуют!»  
– Пока мне лучше не видеться с ней, остальные-то не виноваты…  
– Наверно…  
– Я же и… повода не давала особо… ну да ладно…  
– Она извинится…  
– Я надеюсь.  
«Но всё-таки больно…»  
«И мне за тебя».  
«Может, она в чём-то и права, но не знаю».  
«Каждому своё, с тобой я это поняла, родная».  
«Спасибо, золотко. Люблю тебя. Простите, что мне остаться пришлось – неотложные дела были, к Анне я попозже наведаюсь».  
«Да я понимаю, солнышко».  
– Спасибо вам, – Янка обняла и сестрёнку и маму. – Позвоню ребятам, пусть её муженёк с ней поговорит…  
– С Богом!  
«Держись, Яночка, всё будет хорошо, ты их богиня вообще-то, никто не посмеет».  
«Солнышко, как ты меня возвысила, скромность моя возмущается, правда, слабо», – мысленно рассмеялась Янка и обняла принцессу.  
«Так их бы всех без тебя и не было! И меня тоже… не слишком».  
«А без вас всех и меня бы не было».

Янка послала сообщение Киму: «Есть разговор приватный, жду во дворце».  
Тот ответил, что быстро подъедет.  
Минут через двадцать она уже спрашивала, тихонько, чтоб другие не слышали:  
– С какого это дерева Сара так экстренно рухнула? Ни с кем не ругалась? Может, я просто ей под горячую руку попала?  
Янкина родня следила за этим разговором издали. Потом Янка им расскажет, если не секрет.  
– Скорее всего, именно так и было. Какое-то безымянное ничтожество из Интернета сказало что-то, объявлявшее смысл её жизни – ничем и даже хуже. Вот и… Прости её, она всё та же девочка. И для неё не выйти замуж уже всегда значило не состояться… даже если не за кого попало.  
– Я просто удивилась, Ким, с какого перепугу она на меня наехала. Ты всё ж поговори с ней. А мне… пока больно… не столько за себя, а и за сестрёнку и вообще за всех, кто… в общем, ты понимаешь… Рина тоже свой путь выбрала. И, – тут Янка выразительно поглядела на друга.  
– И Алиса, в конце концов. Да уж поговорю. Даже если кому-то не дают быть собой, это не повод требовать, чтоб все были такими, как этот кто-то.  
– Ты дай слово, что сохранишь в тайне от Сары то, что я скажу. Об этом знаем только мы с Риной. Я-то прощу.  
– Я обещаю сохранить эту тайну, – совершенно серьёзно заверил Ким.  
– Сарины родители… они тоже искали часики, чтобы смыться в прошлое и изменить всё… Сара им мешала, и они хотели просто избавиться от неё…– тихо проговорила Янка.  
– Вот же… И наверняка она чувствовала себя лишней, ненужной, ещё когда они были живы, а потом её взяли к себе добрые люди и ей тоже могло казаться, что из милости, что она в тягость, что никогда у неё ничего не будет так, как она хочет… Понятно, что теперь она гордится. И ей сложно представить, что поводы к гордости бывают разные.  
– Мне даже стало её жаль. Я потом поговорю с ней. Я ведь не просто так «выдала» её за тебя, – слабо улыбнулась королева. – Ты единственный, кто согрел её душу и вселил в неё уверенность в себе. И пусть не думает, что она кому-то не нужна. Ну, сорвался человек, с кем не бывает, а троллей в Интернете полно, за всеми не уследишь.  
– Спасибо за всё, – с чувством сказал Ким. – Троллей просто игнорировать надо, собака лает – а караван идёт. Но Сара, повторяю, всё та же девочка…  
– Да особо не за что. Ты спроси, на каком форуме она тусовалась в последнее время. И как бы ай-пи адрес узнать того обалдуя – я ему по мозгам надаю! Я всё понимаю. И в Интернете лучше поменьше сидеть, а то ещё кто-нибудь ей башню снесёт!  
– А это уже моя вина, надо было больше проводить с ней времени. Чтоб ни до кого стало!  
– Теперь-то за тебя на Острове Шурик, верно? Вот и гуляйте вместе с Сарой. Ей просто внимания не хватало, семейного общения, вот и повлекло девушку на просторы Интернета. Почаще вместе бывайте просто.  
– Согласен. Всегда ведь считались идеальной парой…  
– Вот и вспомните молодые годы!  
– Согласен!  
Они попрощались, и Ким уехал домой, поговорить с любимой жёнушкой.  
Та встретила его сконфуженная.  
– С Яной поговорили?  
– Она на тебя не сердится. Просила передать, что тебя отвлечь надо… от всяких идиотов из Сети.  
– Так ведь вас никого дома не бывает часто. Даже Милли в город переехала с Каспером. Рина вообще в Управлении весь день. Мне жутко стыдно перед Янкой. Она ничего больше не говорила?  
– Ты могла бы сидеть у внуков… Или чатиться только со своими. Впрочем, с меня это вины не снимает. Говорила – что я должен больше тобой заниматься.  
– Надеюсь, ты больше никуда не пропадёшь с горизонта, дорогой?  
– Надеюсь, что нет, – улыбнулся Ким. – И побаивался, что сестрица Янкина сорвётся и заморозит тебя. Слишком… ледяная она была в этот раз…  
– За своих и положено рвать на части, это нормально.  
– Надеюсь, её величество уговорит сестрёнку о милости? – Ким обнял жену и поцеловал в губы. – А то с льдышкой целоваться как-то… холодно…  
– Да ну тебя в мяк! – засмеялась Сара.  
Вечер закончился закономерно – нежностью и полной, во всех смыслах близостью.

Когда Ким уехал, Янка вернулась к родным.  
– Ну что там? Если не секрет? – маман было любопытно.  
– Да, делись, Яночка! – Эльза обняла сестрёнку.  
– Всё оказалось не так и страшно. Хотя всему виной Интернет… водятся там всякие негодяи, пишут гадости. На одного из них Сара и наткнулась, а потом на мне сорвалась, – Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Не надо так делать, никогда!  
– Я о том же.  
– Там вообще «живут» те, кому общения в реальной жизни не хватает или вообще нет, – добавила Маргит.  
– У меня есть вы и с вами гораздо интереснее! Когда дома любовь и взаимопонимание – и интернеты не нужны! – Янка поцеловала и сестрёнку и маман.  
– Конечно!  
– Но есть люди, с которыми хочется быть на связи, даже если те люди живут в другом мире, и с которыми связаны многие светлые периоды жизни. Я про Соню….  
– Одно дело на связи, другое – когда там поселяешься. Это как разница между «видеться с друзьями раз в месяц» и «каждый день напиваться в полуслучайной компании».  
– Значит, я не так выразилась, – виновато взглянула на маму королева.  
– Как раз ты и сказала всё правильно, и делаешь тоже, а Сара не совсем, хотя навряд ли в этом виновата одна она.  
– Может, даже и не виновата. Она же тоже всю жизнь чувствовала себя никому не нужной.  
– Да уж, это серьёзно.  
– Так что смысл мне злиться на неё? Хотя больно было сильно сперва…  
«Забудь, сестрёнка, любимая!»  
– Понимаю и то, и другое!  
«Постараюсь, родная».  
– Ты уж не морозь её тогда, – Янка поцеловала принцессу.  
– Не буду, не стоит, – Эльза ответила тем же.  
– Простите, что сразу не спросила… как там, дома? Как Анна?  
– Цветёт, очень гордится дочкой и нами!  
– Здорово. Теперича у них там новая королевская династия? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да. Может, Ингрид даже сможет как мама – совмещать. Семью и магию, в смысле.  
– Вот это, наверно, и есть счастье…  
– Счастье – у каждого своё…  
– Это точно… Надеюсь, мужу удастся убедить в том же Сару, – хмыкнула Янка, – в своё время я сделала их идеальной парой… но какой ценой…  
– А просто так ничего не даётся, Яночка.  
– Я про то же. Теперь-то они все воссоединятся, а то мне, как автору, стыдно, что я их разобщила… Виновата в конечном счёте всё же я…  
– Не совсем, они тоже развиваются сами по себе. Они живые люди – вот так ты замечательно их придумала!  
– Но я же за них и ответственна…

В этот момент королеве сообщили, что её хочет видеть одна посетительница. Причём срочно.  
– Пригласите, – кивнула Янка дворецкому. Она уже догадывалась, кого увидит.  
Сара вид имела немного виноватый.  
– Ладно, забудь! – прервала Янка излияния подруги, – с кем не бывает. Ты мне дай координаты того форума и имени того подлеца – я с ним разберусь.  
– Да ну, подросток небось сопливый, которого мать за курением поймала. Более умный такого не напишет.  
– Но посмотреть ему в глаза стоит.  
– Может быть…  
– В любом случае – посмотрим.  
– Спасибо тебе!  
– За что?  
– За детей и Кима, за идеальную семью!  
– Всё в порядке, Сара. И не вини себя. Я поговорила с Кимом, он тебя теперь не оставит. И наперёд всё же скажу – у каждого своё счастье, и этот каждый воспринимает его по-своему. И не слушай завистников! Особенно в Интернете! – под конец Янка обняла подругу.  
– Спасибо тебе снова!  
– Рада помочь, чем смогу. Надеюсь, на том форуме не агитировали за аборты? А то ж я того агитатора на куски порву!  
– Ещё как агитировали, меня просто с катушек сорвало! Мол, женщина имеет право распоряжаться своим телом и не слушать ни мужа, никого… Во-первых, предохраняться надо как следует, если уж такая эгоистка, что детей не хочешь, а во-вторых, ничего, что душа ещё за месяц до зачатия воплощается? Нехристианская теория, но мне очень нравится, а они – «не человек, а кучка клеток»!  
– Тогда тем более надо найти мерзавца! Расстреляю! – взъярилась королева. – Напиши мне адрес форума и ник «тролля». Может, мы всю организацию накроем, если не один человек агитирует. Да какого они о себе возомнили!  
– Вряд ли там организация, так, взбесившийся эгоизм. Развратничать хотят, а последствий чтоб не было. Не в таком мире, как наш, кому-то замышлять геноцид нации.  
– В любом случае надо пресекать подобное! – Янка приняла от подруги листок с адресом и ником. – Специалисты найдут в два счёта!  
– Пусть-пусть ищут. А то после таких разговорчиков я и сорвалась. Потому что реально не понимаю, как можно променять материнство на какую-то там свободу… Но это я ведь не про тебя на самом деле, магия – это огромная ответственность и в том виде, в каком ты её придумала, она исключает не то что разврат, а даже поцелуи. Как монашество, по сути.  
– То-то я удивилась, с какого дуба ты рухнула? – обе подруги рассмеялись.  
– Вот с такого, прости…  
– Да всё нормально. И ты прости тоже…  
– Я-то за что прощать должна?  
– Я на тебя обиделась, – прыснула Янка. – Хорошо, что всё разъяснилось.  
– Осталось позатыкать им рты и выпнуть из нашего мира.  
– Я одного для примера расстреляю, остальные сами заткнутся! – резко выдала королева. – Чай будешь?  
– Я бы с радостью, но внуки ждут, – улыбнулась ветеринарша.  
– Ладно, потом с внуками приходи! Я, конечно, с ними и так общаюсь…  
Сара уехала к себе, а Янка вернулась к семье с каким-то боевым настроем.  
– Прости, что подслушала, но кого ты расстреливать собралась? – спросила мама.  
Янке пришлось вкратце рассказать.  
Маргит была настроена даже ещё более радикально:  
– Я бы поставила мыслеуловитель! Чуть только человек намыливается убить нерождённого ребёнка – шварк по мозгам реморализацией и приступом родительских инстинктов!  
– Согласна, если ты его найдёшь, мыслеуловитель этот… или наколдуешь, – улыбнулась Янка. – Но агитатора я всё ж расстреляю…  
– И правильно сделаешь. Даже в Интернете надо отвечать за свои слова! А вдруг из-за них кто-то с собой покончит?  
– Я про то же. Вон Саре как крышу снесло, а другим, может, хуже будет, – Янка позвонила начальнику стражи и передала листок с приказом в кратчайшие сроки найти мерзавца.  
– Колдунов привлеките, если надо будет.  
Всё, закрутились шестерёнки.  
– Я чего-то такой кровожадной себя ощутила, как тигр, – хмыкнула королева и присела рядом с сестрёнкой.  
– У меня тоже бывает. Некоторые просто не заслуживают права на жизнь, и это наше бремя – разбираться с такими.  
– Корона – тяжёлая ответственность, даже и в магических мирах, – проговорила Янка.  
– О том и речь, солнышко. Пошли отдыхать.  
– Конечно. Завтра трудный день. Пока, мам! – Янка чмокнула колдунью.  
Приобнявшись, сестрёнки поднялись к себе. Пошептались по своему обыкновению и уснули.

2.  
Агитатора, вернее, агитаторшу, нашли быстро: та вела себя хамски и развязно, уверенная, что ей всё сойдёт с рук.  
– А что такого, у нас свободная страна, я просто высказала мнение, что женщина имеет право принадлежать только самой себе!  
– Что такого? – криво усмехнулась королева, глядя в упор на тётку. Руки чесались заехать ей по носу кулаком. – Никому не дано право убивать, особенно нерождённых детей! – гаркнула вдруг Янка. – По новому закону тебе грозит смертная казнь!  
– Сучка зависимая! Ты ж так попросту из меня мученицу сделаешь! И я призывала не убивать, а чтоб каждая сама решала!  
Янка не сдержалась и засандалила натренированным ударом нахалке по носу:  
– Ты с королевой разговариваешь, тварь!  
– И что с того, твоё величество? – нахалка утирала кровь рукавом.  
– Я не потерплю геноцида моего народа, к которому ты стремишься, агитируя за убийства нерождённых!  
А вот это, видимо, было в точку. Маргит тоже подключилась:  
– Конечно, зачем же ещё? Бедности у нас нет в помине, пособия на детей огромные и все преференции семьям с детьми налицо. А хочешь жить для себя – умей не беременеть, хотя это тоже сократит нацию.  
– Ваше величество матушка, может, нужно сделать стерилизацию для таких, как эта… особа? – Янка повернулась к матери. – Я защищаю права матерей и семейных.  
– А если они потом поумнеют, захотят детей, а поздно? Тут с мозгом работать надо, а не с маткой!  
– Вот и пусть думают.  
– Что, величество, и тебе мозги промыли? – злобно усмехнулась Наталья (как звали преступницу).  
Принцесса еле сдерживалась, чтоб не заморозить нахалку насмерть.  
– Промыли как раз тебе, – процедила Маргит. – Беременность – счастье, даже когда она тяжёлая. И она не может уродовать. И дети всегда дают куда больше, чем мы в них вкладываем. Но не попробуешь – не узнаешь. Ладно. Я влезу в мозг к каждой и всех, кто детей не хочет, но не хочет и в монахини или магички, сделаю бесплодными.  
– Главное, – тихо подсказала Эльза, – заодно исцелить тех, кто хочет, но здоровье не позволяет.  
– Ты права, сестрёнка, и мама тоже права. С этой что будем делать? На её совести призывы к убийствам, – Янка посмотрела и на маму, и на принцессу.  
– Виновна перед Богом, говорила, что у нерождённых детей нет души, – Эльза сощурилась так зло, что не по себе стало даже родным. На миг.  
– Я бы дала дожить до бездетной старости и пожать все плоды, когда будет умирать одна, окружённая только призраками пятерых… семерых! Семерых убитых! Это почище смертной казни! Потому что насчёт мученицы она права.  
– Тогда только ссылка без права общения с людьми! – проговорила Янка. – В Восточные пределы!  
– Ага, пытка полным одиночеством, не то, что с мужиками спать! Вот, поняла?  
– Поняла. Всё равно за правду пострадаю.  
– И полная изоляция, то есть никакого Интернета, детка! В Восточных пределах – ни проблеска цивилизации, места дикие, глухие! А твоим приспешникам память подправим, так что никакого мученического венца у тебя не будет…  
– Ну и пусть, кровью скалы испишу.  
– Вот же упёртая! Ладно была бы проплаченная или просто дура… Ну да пусть.  
Тут Янка что-то вспомнила и загадочно так улыбнулась, взглянув на близких.  
«Что, родная?»  
– Вы помните, что сделали с Аллой?  
«Вернуть в младенческий возраст, милая?»  
«Нет, она должна всё пережить и понять сама. Там были маленькие глупые девочки…»  
«Согласна, сестрёнка».  
Маргит тем временем дописала и огласила приговор. Мерзавку увели.  
– И на всякий случай внесём правки в основной закон. Надо как-то… закрепить наказание за агитацию абортов… исключение составляют лишь медицинские показания и жизнеугрожающие ситуации.  
– Надо. А ещё как-то эгоизм из людей подвытравить. Мужики обычно, будучи поставлены перед фактом отцовства, научаются любить детей. Ну, если сразу с концами не бросают. А вот с бабами хуже. Хотя на них и падает гораздо больше забот, каждодневных, по мелочи…  
– Многим легче, когда дружная семья – сёстры, братья помогают. А когда в одиночку и рядом никого нет? Поневоле руки опустятся и никаких детей уже не надо будет, – вздохнула Янка.  
«Анне нашей сказочно повезло, родная».  
«Это точно. А также и Ирме и чуть меньше – Соне».  
«Да уж, это верно. А у нас с тобой другая дорога в жизни».  
«Но нам же тоже повезло. А у гулящих только пустота останется».  
«Вот именно».  
– Если даже родители не помогут? Тогда у нас есть приюты, и церковь, и от магов общины… Там выручат. Главное – помнить, что дети дар Божий, что послеродовая депрессия пройдёт, а в старости у тебя будет опора. И что добрые люди на помочь всегда найдутся.  
– А если она сирота? – посмотрела на маму Янка. – И ей некому помочь?  
– Я же сказала. Помочь ВСЕГДА есть кому. Ты для кого социальные центры держишь? В твоём мире священникам и просто добрым людям не надо их создавать и поддерживать из своего кармана и на пожертвования!  
– Сироты и прочие с трудностями жизненными там помощь получают… Простите, что-то я косая маленько, – промямлила Янка.  
– А я тоже задумалась. Например, если женщину изнасиловали и она забеременела… По-любому она, наверно, этого ребёнка будет ненавидеть!  
– Тогда таким давать специальное разрешение, я думаю. Хотя это же всё равно убийство… пусть родит и в сиротский приют, если воспитывать не захочет…  
– Да. Ребёнок-то не виноват. Просто ведь она всю беременность будет мучиться и хотеть убить себя, и ребёнок родится больным.  
– Тогда, в течение беременности – психотерапия, а после рождения малыша даму можно… как сказать лучше… заблокировать… или как там?  
– С магией можно всё и проще сделать, «передать» беременность той, кто мечтает и никак, но если мыслить простыми категориями, то да, психотерапия… Поставить блок на ненависть к ребёнку? Это надо сразу. А так если она его в приют или в бездомную семью – зачем блокировать?  
– Вот, это могут в магических общинах помочь, «передать», – кивнула Яна.  
– Но это на крайний случай, думаю… Тут, кстати, ещё одна проблема: в таком ребёнке половина генов – от отца-мерзавца, мало ли что проявится и как он нагадит родным и приёмным близким!  
Тут уж Эльза высказалась:  
– Но это не даёт никому из людей права убивать этого ребёнка, пока он ещё не родился. Если ему дали жизнь – значит, зачем-то!  
– Да, – кивнула Маргит. – По мне так воспитание сильнее наследственности, но на всякий можно и с генетикой малыша поработать.  
– Именно! Так давайте общими усилиями внесём поправки в Основной Закон, – слабо улыбнулась королева.  
– И много-много в Семейный Кодекс.  
– Вот! Так что работы законотворческой у нас много будет! И студентам-юристам работы зададим! – хихикнула её величество.  
Настроение у всех улучшилось.  
– Была в славянских легендах такая Матушка Йогиня, добрая магичка, молодая и красивая, заботившаяся о сиротах, из которой впоследствии сделали злую ведьму бабу Ягу, – проговорила королева.  
– Ну, вот и ты чем не мать народов? Тем более вопрос о престолонаследии у нас не стоит.  
Янка только кашлянула смущённо.  
– Ну, вы и загнули – мать народов, – и покраснела от смущения.  
– Да не смущайся, правда же! – усмехнулась Маргит.  
– Конечно, правда, – Эльза её обняла.  
Янка ответила тем же, ещё крепче обняла сестрёнку.  
– Так, мне же Саре сообщить надо будет, что с её обидчицей сделали, – хлопнула себя по лбу Янка. – Ладно, завтра вызову сюда.  
«Люблю вас всех!»  
«Мы тебя больше!»  
– Обязательно.  
– Пошли, пообедаем, а то от нервов что-то обжорство напало, – весело хмыкнула её величество.  
«Кажется, всё отлично получилось, милая. Злодейку сошлём – и будет всем счастье».  
«Как и всегда у тебя, Яночка».  
«У нас троих, золотце».  
«Тоже верно».  
«Люблю тебя».  
«А уж я тебя как!»

3.  
Тот звонок от дочери раздался внезапно, да и голос в трубке звучал глухо и как-то болезненно. Сара почуяла неладное.  
– Мама. Я потеряла ребёнка.  
– Что? – докторша помертвела. – Ты где? – почти вскрикнула она, судорожно сжимая трубку.  
– В госпитале, королевском, – еле слышно ответила Надя и отключилась.  
Сара понеслась туда. У Нади уже сидела Алиса. А вот муж, как назло, был в отъезде. По долгу службы – в очень отдалённом районе, где и сотовая связь-то не брала.  
– Что с ней? – спросила мать, присев рядом с койкой. Потом подошёл доктор, тот самый.  
– Внематочная беременность. Должно пройти без последствий, всё впереди. Поддержите её!  
– А причины? – продолжала наседать Сара. Как мать, она имела право знать всё.  
– Тут ещё на энергетическом уровне, – проговорила Алиса тихо.  
– Такая несовместимость тоже бывает? Какой ужас.  
– Яна вроде говорила, что Дарк вообще из другого мира, может, это и сыграло свою роль? – предположила Надя.  
– Не уверена, – Алиска взяла сестру за руку. – Хотя надо было проверять. Я от многих слышала, что перед зачатием пары полное обследование проходили… Ладно, Наденька, всё поправимо, не переживай.  
– Хорошо, – бледными губами прошептала та.  
– Может… Яне сказать? – спросила вдруг ветеринарша.  
– Уверена?  
– Тебе может быть трудно, Алисочка, работать самой-одной и с родным человеком.  
– Ну да, Янка же магичка, да притом, Надя – придворный художник, в штате, – пробубнила Алиса, – только время не позднее?  
За окном палаты был поздний вечер, уже ночь. Пришла медсестра поставить вечерний укол.  
– Я как сама врач скажу – никогда не позднее. Извинимся, конечно…  
Нашим героиням повезло – Янка ещё не спала, дела. Её величество заверила, что сейчас приедет. И впрямь, она скоро появилась. Не совсем одна – охранник остался за дверью.  
– Что произошло? – спросила колдунья.  
Мать и сестра поделились Надиным горем.  
– Всё поправимо, – вздохнула Алиска, – но она этого будто не осознаёт. Глубокая депрессия…  
Янка присела на край кровати и взяла Надю за руку.  
– Депрессию мы с Риной вылечим, – заверила Янка. – А с Надюхой я сейчас поработаю. Какой срок?  
– Шесть недель…  
– Ещё не всё потеряно! – Янка что-то почувствовала. Будто лёгкое прикосновение чего-то невидимого. Души? Раньше чем подумала вознесла молитву Всевышнему… И тут же погрузилась в исцеление, пытаясь переместить зародыш туда, где он и должен расти и развиваться.  
Времени прошло достаточно, Алиса с Сарой ждали в напряжении. Они и подумать не могли, что такое вообще возможно.  
Янка справилась с задачей без серьёзного ущерба для пациентки, но сама потеряла очень много сил, в том числе и жизненных. И чувствовала себя как пьяная. Благо, она была не за рулём.  
– Теперь надо ждать и полный покой! – проговорила королева-ведьма.  
– И тебе тоже, – Алиска обняла Яну, делясь Силой.  
– Просто чудо… – благоговейно прошептала Сара.  
– Сделала всё, что могла. Главное сейчас всё же – медицинское наблюдение, – Янка обняла Алису в ответ.  
После сотворённого чуда и Янке, и Наде пришлось отсыпаться добрые сутки.

Янка уехала к себе в замок – родня беспокоилась. Уже когда королева проснулась, она наткнулась на вопросительные взгляды сестрёнки и маман. И поведала им всю историю.  
– Ты настоящее чудо сотворила, Яночка! – с уважением произнесла Маргит.  
– Ну, какое там чудо? Просто помогла, – с присущей ей скромностью проговорила Янка. – Благодарственный молебен заказать надо, из людей никто такое сам не сотворит… И будем ждать результатов… месяцев через девять, – и густо покраснела.  
– Через семь с половиной. Просто реально такое ещё никому не удавалось!  
Своими комплиментами и восторгами родные ещё больше вгоняли Янку в краску.  
– Просто подумала, что Надя, может, очень хотела этого ребёнка… Она была в депрессии к тому же… И было бы несправедливо, что пьяницы плодятся как кошки, а достойным этого не дано… Вот и решила исправить несправедливость… с острым желанием помочь…  
– Молодец. Бог тебя услышал, и ты сама изумительно справилась.  
«Моя сестрёнка восхитительна!»  
– Только ты всё равно сильнее меня, я думаю, – польстила Янка маме.  
«Спасибо тебе. Но я просто делала то, что должна была, милая».  
«Потому и восхитительна».  
– Нет, доченька, ты уже давно меня превзошла!  
– Ну, ты же изначально сильнее меня была, – промямлила королева.  
«Люблю тебя!»  
– Дети вырастают и превосходят родителей. Это более чем норма. Это то, к чему я всегда стремилась.  
«А уж я тебя как!»  
– В любом случае я постараюсь на пользу стране употребить свою Силу, – Янка потёрла нос. – Я в любом случае вас обожаю! – и сестрёнке послала волну нежности. – Что-то мы давно шоколадом не подкреплялись…  
– Пойдёмте-пойдёмте!  
– Мне теперь надо будет наравне с медиками следить за ходом процесса, – проговорила королева. – Пока не родится малыш.  
– Сколько же у тебя забот! Но это правильно, ты справишься! – Эльза поцеловала Янку и отломила ей шоколадки от своего куска.  
– С вашей душевной поддержкой справлюсь! – Янка приняла знаки внимания от сестрёнки и поцеловала в ответ. И сотворила необычный, радужный шоколад для сестрёнки.  
– Яночка, какое чудо!  
– Угощайся, солнце!  
– Всегда будем действовать вместе!  
– Мы же семья!  
Почти такой же Янка наколдовала и маме.  
– Вкусно и красиво! Я же говорю – на глазах растёшь над собой!  
Янка же сидела и смущалась. И получила от сестрёнки волну нежности.

Как и предполагала, Янка следила за ходом беременности вместе с медиками, направляя иногда магически пусть даже крохотные сдвиги. Надя всю беременность лежала на сохранении.  
– Всё будет в порядке, Надь, не беспокойся.  
В это время пришла и Рина. Тоже переживала за крестницу, помочь хотела…  
«Как у неё с депрессией, Риш?» – передала Янка подруге.  
«Уже неплохо. Малыш-то жив, и он при ней и весь её!»  
«Я понаблюдаю ещё, и поправлю, если что пойдёт не так. Не думаю, что я сильнее тебя или ещё кого», – и улыбнулась смущённо.  
«Не в этом дело, мы сильны все вместе!»  
«Вот именно, Риш».  
– Спит пока, – шёпотом проговорила её величество, глядя на спящую Надю. – Ей совсем скоро уже рожать. И, думаю, всё-таки девочка будет. Надюха не говорила, как назвать хочет?  
– Пока не придумала. Ей главное – много отдыхать.  
– Она пока тут на сохранении, потом я ей декретный оформлю. И больничный оплачу. Пусть о ребёнке думает, – и улыбнулась.  
– Понятное дело…  
– Как там Сара? Больше не скучает? – сменила тему Янка.  
– Нет, ей теперь некогда…  
– Идеальная пара снова с Кимом? Это было моё упущение – их разобщённость, – вздохнула королева.  
– В каком месте, Яночка? У всех накапливаются проблемы…  
– Я, как автор, должна же следить, чтобы ничего плохого с вами не происходило, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Но у тебя же своя жизнь теперь, такая же, как наша!  
– Ну, я как королева, хочу, чтобы подданные ни в чём не нуждались.  
– И всё равно ты же не можешь к каждому влезть в голову и в судьбу!  
– Ну да так-то, – поникла Янка. – Ладно, больше не буду вас беспокоить.  
Янка повернулась и отправилась к себе.  
– Эй, ты что, обиделась? Ну не надо каждую фразу вверх ногами переворачивать! Люди должны быть самостоятельны по максимуму, а не жить иждивенцами!  
– Прости, Риш, я лишь хотела как лучше. Если вам больше не нужна моя помощь или поддержка…  
– Нужна, это честь и счастье! Но только в той мере, в какой у тебя на это будут время и силы! Мы же о тебе заботимся!  
– Прости, Риш, – Янка уехала в замок, а волшебница осталась в расстроенных чувствах.  
И от Нади не уйдёшь, и Янке надо поднять настроение и повысить самооценку. Рина попробовала повлиять на расстоянии… Но Янка то ли отключилась, то ли и в самом деле была расстроена. Хотя после недавних событий она вполне могла остро реагировать вообще на всё.  
А Рина совсем об этом забыла. Непростительно… даже после проблем с Надей. Тем более что Янка-то их и решила…  
Стук в дверь, тихий, заставил колдунью обернуться.  
– Тони, ты? Привет!  
– Привет, – колдун вошёл тихо и посмотрел на спящую крестницу, – судя по твоему расстроенному виду, что-то случилось?  
– Я хотела сказать Янке, что не надо себя винить в каждом шаге её созданий и подданных, а она ещё больше обиделась. Решила, что нам не нужна и что без неё обойдёмся.  
– Зря ты так всё же. Она после тех… пыток вообще как сплошной комок нервов, – тихо говорил волшебник. – И сколько она для нас делает, а мы же сами на неё и накидываемся, не разобравшись в ситуации.  
– Да я не накидывалась, это она не разобралась. Хотя мне тоже думать надо было.  
И тут Рина удивлённо уставилась на друга:  
– То есть… каких пыток?  
– Ты разве не считывала, что с ней Марсель творил? Я думал, все знают…  
– Нет, – покрутила головой колдунья. – Как-то… не получилось… Может, Янка не хотела даже грузить этим и закрылась. О, Господи! – тут Рина совсем поникла.  
– Пошли к ней. Или сам схожу, я-то всё знаю.  
– Я виновата, я всё и исправлю…  
– Если её сестра не заморозит, – слабо улыбнулся Тони, – она ради Янки на всё готова…  
– Идём. Не заморозит, она и преступников-то редко.  
Оставив Надю на попечение медсестры, зашедшей поставить укол, колдуны отправились в замок.

Вернувшаяся из госпиталя Янка выглядела не очень хорошо, а точнее – была сильно чем-то расстроена. И, наверно, опять винила себя в чьих-то ошибках.  
Мама даже отругала бы – но не после пережитого Янкой. Эльза только обнимала…  
– Иногда я думаю, что зря их всех придумала. Но, если разобраться, они и не виноваты так-то… – тихо говорила Янка, не выпуская сестрёнку из объятий.  
– Как это зря? Сестрёнка, что ты… Они-то явно не считают, что ты их придумала зря.  
– Но… думаю, что я особо им вообще не нужна… может, я неправильно поняла…  
– Неправильно, они наверняка сказать пытались, что ты не виновата, если они делают ошибки. И не обязана следить за каждым их шагом. Не потому что их это раздражает, а потому что твои силы конечны, они о тебе заботятся!  
– Наверно, надо будет сказать им, что тут моя вина…  
– То-то и есть, что как раз не твоя!  
– Может быть…

Тут королеве доложили, что её просят о встрече.  
– Пусть проходят сюда, – приказала Янка.  
Вошли Рина и Тони.  
Янка посмотрела на друзей как-то устало:  
– Я слушаю вас….  
– Я хотела извиниться, – начала Рина. – Я должна была сообразить, что ты можешь меня неправильно понять. Я имела в виду прямо противоположное.  
– Да ладно, Риш, всё нормально, я сама не так поняла… наверно, я всё же выгорать начинаю… – вздохнула её величество.  
– На тебя слишком большая нагрузка. Нас много, а ты одна. Тебе нужна моя психотерапия каждый день! И от всех нас хоть что-то!  
– Ну, не так уж я и одна, Риш, – проговорила Янка, имея в виду сестрёнок и маму. – Но спасибо в любом случае.  
– Мы же обязаны! Всем!  
– Хорошо, – Янка потёрла шею, которая давала о себе знать с каждым днём. Волшебнице, королеве и автору снова нужна была подзарядка.  
– Нам всем надо на водопады!  
– Жаль, Наде двигаться нельзя, а то бы и ей водопады помогли, – кивнула королева и взглянула на сестрёнку.  
«Давай с нами, родная! И маму возьмём».  
Так и пошли большой компанией.  
«Да и племяшку навестить надо, – улыбнулась Янка. – Как у Надежды родится малыш, я к Анне отправлюсь, или вместе отправимся».  
«Конечно!»  
«Выгораю постепенно, сестрёнка».  
«Не говори так! Мы будем тебя лечить, окружать нежностью! У тебя впереди ещё целая вечность с нами!»  
«Я счастлива, золотко», – и обняла сестрёнку.

Пока сестрёнки подпитывались целительной энергией, Маргит спросила у колдунов:  
– Что там у вас случилось?  
Они поведали, как им виделась ситуация.  
– Ну, вы даёте! Янка вообще на грани нервного срыва всё ещё.  
– Да я поняла уже, – вздохнула Рина. – И приложу все усилия, чтобы исправить ситуацию.  
– Ладно, объединимся…  
– Я просто обязана теперь как психолог с ней поработать, – проговорила Рина.  
– Это было бы хорошо!  
– Только согласится ли…  
– Я попробую убедить её, если от гордости пыжиться станет.  
– Но только не резко! – предостерёг всех Тони.  
– Конечно!  
– Простите, забыл предупредить сразу про её состояние, – повинился рыцарь-маг, – особенно ты, Рина, прости…  
– Я понимаю, но в следующий раз хоть намекай…  
– Может, просто грузить не хотел, а вышло ещё хуже. Конечно, предупрежу. А вот и она.  
К компании приблизились Янка с Эльзой.  
– Ну, как, ваше величество, вам полегчало? – Тони поклонился.  
– Тони, давай проще, мы не на приёме! – мрачно заметила Янка. – Всё в порядке.  
– Прости, – спохватился колдун. Сам же и забыл и снова чуть не обидел.  
Теперь вообще все боялись даже слово сказать.  
«Почему даже и водопады не помогают?» – передала Янка сестрёнке и матери.  
«Настрой у тебя плохой, все вместе справимся!»  
– Подождите, я сейчас, – Янка отошла подальше и… снова охватилась огнём, хотя уже давно не должно быть такого. Она услышала чей-то испуганный крик.  
Все четверо магов ахнули и направили на неё лучи помогающего волшебства.  
Огонь потух, и Янка вернулась к компании. В смятенных чувствах. И не понимала, что происходит.  
– Опять огонь…  
– Тебе надо несколько месяцев просто лежать и ни о чём не думать! – жёстко сказала мама. – Ни дел, ни забот. Я б тебя тут в водопаде оставила.  
– Во дворце полежу, – промямлила Янка.  
– Я займусь тобой, – решительно заявила Рина, не слушая возражений. И добавила: – Полный покой и только положительные эмоции!  
– А я хотела в Эренделл свалить, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Вообще тоже вариант, там родные люди и никаких обязанностей. Но я с тобой.  
– Отлично! Хотя, с Надей как?  
– Да, Надю надо как-то… утешить, – промолвила Рина. И, подумав, продолжила: – Когда сама в норму вернёшься, подруга. Пока справимся и мы с Алисой.  
– Я пока, если никто не против, на историческую родину отправлюсь, – пробубнила Янка.  
Против никто не был. Все понимали, что по-другому никак.  
– Я с тобой! – вызвалась сестрёнка.  
Хотя иначе и быть не могло.

 

4.  
После отбытия Янки Рина вернулась к крестнице.  
– А… Яна где? – первым делом спросила будущая мама.  
– Отдыхает. У Анны с племяшкой…  
– Я как-то в полусне услышала, что вы с ней вроде поссорились? – с тревогой спросила Надя крёстную.  
– Ну, совсем крошечку не поняли друг друга… Неправа была я.  
– Понятно.  
– Ты-то как сама? – Рина присела на кровать крестнице и взяла её за руку.  
– Потихонечку, спасибо…  
– Всё у тебя хорошо будет, – улыбнулась волшебница.  
– Я уже сама почти поверила, – чуть улыбнулась Надя.  
– Так ведь правда всё. Благодаря Яне…  
– Мы с малышкой потом её поблагодарим! Хочется сделать что-нибудь хорошее…  
– Ну, как вернётся, – улыбнулась крёстная.  
– Господи, кажется начинается, – Надя почувствовала резкую боль.  
Рина тут же вызвала врача. Всё происходило слишком быстро… Сама тоже осталась присутствовать. И взяла за руку, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить болевые ощущения. Хотя лучше, если всё будет естественно, но всё же… Естественно ещё не значит мучительно.  
Рина переоделась и отправилась с Надей в родильный зал и всю дорогу держала крестницу за руку.  
А это было около девяти часов. Не осложнения бы – вышло бы все четырнадцать…  
Но, наконец, усталой Наде показали хорошенькую девочку.  
– Кассандра, – еле слышно проговорила Надя, прижимая малышку к себе.  
Рина стояла рядом и улыбалась. И радовалась за крестницу.  
Счастье было хрупким и трудным… но настоящим.

На другой день после рождения девочки Дарк приехал домой. Ему было так больно, так больно думать, осознавать, что в чёрный час, когда Надю увезли в больницу, он, Даркнес, летел в командировку. Он уже не мог повернуть обратно, побыть рядом с женой, разделить с ней тяжёлую утрату. Он только выслушал сообщение докторов… и через минуту вся связь прервалась.  
И Дарк не знал, что судьба приготовила ему очень приятный сюрприз. Маг зашёл в палату к супруге и остановился как столб.  
– Как?! Было же… кровотечение и…  
– Мне помогло чудо, – счастливо улыбаясь проговорила Надя. – Угадай с трёх раз, дорогой.  
– Твоя сестра, крёстная и… сама королева?..  
– Точнее, одна королева, – кивнула Надя.  
– И даже вот как? Я стану служить ей ещё преданнее!  
– Не знаю, как у неё это получилось, – кивнула счастливая мама, прижимая малышку к себе.  
– И я даже представить не могу, – Дарк опустился на колени у постели, заглядывая в личико дочери.  
– Да я и сама не верила, и теперь не верю, – Надя кормила малышку грудью, – но потом Яне пришлось уехать, восстанавливать свои силы домой.  
– Святая она женщина, её величество. А маленькая – красавица, похожа на тебя, дорогая! – и ведь искренне верил, что видит именно это, хотя что там толком разглядишь в кружевах и у материнской груди…  
– Только ей не ляпни это, – прыснула молодая мамаша, – королева – человек скромный, причём сильно скромный.  
– Как и положено хорошим людям.

Янка проснулась от собственного крика, тихого, но он явно кого-то разбудил.  
– Яночка? – Эльза сразу обняла.  
Где-то далеко тихонько захныкала Ингрид. Может, уже сейчас у неё была волшебная связь с тётушками.  
– Простите, если… напугала, – виновато проговорила Янка, обняв сестрёнку в ответ, – малышку точно разбудила… и напугала…  
– Она с мамой и уже снова мирно спит. Я сейчас постараюсь сделать так, что ты всё забудешь, солнышко…  
– Постараюсь забыть, но от меня это не зависит, – виновато взглянула на Эльзу Янка. – Но я тебе верю!  
– Это от меня зависит, золотце моё!  
– Я тебе верю, сестрёнка! – повторила Янка.  
Эльза обняла её, осторожно проникая в сознание, заметая пушистым снегом всё плохое.  
Постепенно мрачные мысли и настрой уходили. Янка положила голову сестрёнке на плечо, обняв в ответ.  
– Засыпай, милая, – сестра готова была вечность просидеть рядом.  
Янка и вправду уснула. Уже до утра.  
И сны видела только хорошие.

Наутро она проснулась посвежевшая.  
Эльза задремала рядом, полусидя-полулёжа.  
Янка будить её не хотела. Так и лежала, думая о чём-то хорошем. И передавая картинку сестрёнке, будто сон. Это было несложно, она ведь так любила Эльзу!  
Та улыбалась во сне. Пока не проснулась.  
– Яночка, всё хорошо?  
– Твоими заботами, сестричка, – и, сев на кровати, обняла Эльзу. – Не выспалась ведь так?  
– Да ничего, я и не заметила. Я же с тобой…  
Приводя себя в порядок, Янка спросила:  
– Надеюсь, и сны у тебя тоже были приятными, – и хитро так улыбнулась.  
– Очень и очень, родная!  
– Я рада и надеюсь, что такие сны всегда будут. Ну что, присоединимся к Анне с малышкой?  
– Конечно!  
Взявшись за руки, девчонки пошли искать младшенькую.  
Планов на день предполагалось много и приятных и даже очень забот. Помогать Анне с малышкой и вообще…  
Ингрид была уже в том возрасте, когда с восторгом воспринимала любые фокусы. Так внимательно следила…  
У Янки это была чистая магия, которую даже и разоблачать не надо было. И все эти прозрачные образы, похожие на кино или объёмный мультфильм, завораживали.  
– Она вырастет спокойной и мудрой, – уверенно сказала Анна, – спасибо вам!  
– Да ладно, сестрёнка, хочется для всех вас много хорошего. Простите, что ночью напугала или разбудила если, – повинилась старшая сестра.  
– Да нет, мы всё заспали, – может, Анна и неправду сказала, но лишь совсем чуть-чуть.  
Янка кивнула, хоть и поняла.  
– Скоро я дочку в колясочку уложу – и можем гулять, сестрички!  
– Прогуляемся! – старшая приобняла обеих.  
«Спасибо тебе, родная, ты излечила меня от плохих мыслей. Люблю тебя!»  
«Это меньшее, что я могла сделать, обожаемая!»  
«Смущаешь меня, солнце. Я тебя тоже обожаю», – по дороге Янка сотворила скульптурку на обочине. А Эльза украсила её ледяными цветами.  
– Скоро мы так всё королевство расцветим, – Янка узрела вдали оленя и ему на упряжь цветов послала.  
– И ничего даже таять не будет!  
– Сестрёнка это умеет, – Янка крепче приобняла принцессу.  
– А моя сестрёнка умеет не хуже! – Эльза к ней прижалась.  
– Свен даже ничего не понял, – прыснула смоллендская королева.  
– Главное, что тоже получил свою долю хорошего настроения!  
– Ага, точно!  
– Я вас всех обожаю!  
– А мы все вместе обожаем тебя!  
– Сейчас и навернуться боишься – маман сразу почувствует, потом втык сделает, – улыбнулась Янка. – Главное, тебя волновать не хочется.  
– За меня держись, родная. Если что – вместе упадём.  
– Постараюсь не упасть, – и приобняла сестрёнку крепче. Потом рассказывала ещё забавные истории, которые были до её отъезда. Хота таких было маловато, но всё же.  
– Держите, сестрички! – Янка наколдовала им того нового радужного шоколаду.  
Анна такого ещё не видела и даже в ладоши захлопала.  
– Перед приездом сюда попробовала сотворить, – смущённо похвасталась Янка. – Эльзочка тоже была в восторге, да и маме понравилось.  
– Очень здорово!  
Гуляли, пока не замёрзли. Да и Ингрид проснулась и хотела кушать.  
– Вернёмся?  
– Да, уже пора.  
Всей компанией вернулись во дворец, греться в ещё более тёплой семейной обстановке.

В один из таких тёплых вечеров Анна спросила про супругу Дарка.  
Как молодая мать она не могла не поинтересоваться, не ждёт ли художница, красавица и просто очень хороший человек Надя – не ждут ли они с мужем ещё пополнения.  
– Когда я зашла к ней, – как-то поникла Янка, – она думала, что потеряла ребёнка, пришлось поработать с ней.  
– А разве такое возможно? Я всегда думала, что или потеряла, или нет… – Анна вздрогнула, видимо, представив. – Неужто ты и на такие чудеса способна?  
– Я… не знаю, как это получилось… Но когда мы с Эльзой собрались к тебе, Надя должна была скоро родить. Возможно, уже родила…  
– Как замечательно, сестрёнка, ты даже не осознаёшь всей своей чудесности!  
– Ну, – Янка смутилась дико, – сама от себя не ожидала, и боялась, что ничего не получится…  
– Но ведь получилось!  
– Получилось, – Янка посмотрела на сестрёнок.  
– Я за всех так рада! – Анна улыбнулась.  
– И я, – чуть вздохнула Эльза, – только Яночка выложилась едва не полностью. Вот мы и решили на время запрятаться к тебе, сестричка.  
– Это же здорово! И я вас пока никуда не пущу! – решительно заявила Анна.  
– Вот и спасибо, родная!  
– Ничего со Смоллендом не случится, пока мама у руля власти, – кивнула и Янка.  
– Это точно, – почти хором подтвердили сёстры.

Пара-тройка месяцев в тёплой обстановке восстановили силы Яны, а особенно душевная поддержка сестрёнок. Как и предполагалось, эффект был восхитительный.  
Но профессиональная психологическая помощь всё же была необходима, хоть и немного уже. Жуткие воспоминания залезли глубоко и просачивались время от времени.  
Эльза предпочла бы стереть их совсем. Хотя это никогда до конца не получалось…  
– Есть такой тип воспоминаний, сестрёнка, – говорила Янка, когда они с Эльзой остались одни, – который никакими силами не вытравишь… Я тебе верю и всегда буду верить…  
– Ну, хотя бы загнать поглубже и заблокировать, солнышко?  
– Только это и остаётся, – с виноватой улыбкой кивнула Янка.  
– Если я не могу – может, Рине удастся?  
– Наверно. Прости меня, – и тихо всхлипнула.  
– За что, милая? Не надо, не плачь…  
– Всё нормально, сестрёнка. Просто тут моя вина, что не получается забыть… И ты стараешься помочь, родная…  
– Но ни ты, ни я не можем больше, чем мы можем. Иди сюда, хоть обниму…  
Янка оказалась в объятиях сестрёнки. Вот так бы век не расставаться! Да они и не собирались. Но вскоре придётся распрощаться с Анной, хоть и трудно это… Янке нужна профессиональная помощь, как ни крути. Тут только душа отдыхает.  
И даже лекарства, может, тоже нужны.  
– Спасибо, сестрёнка! – Яна от души обняла Анну. – Тут душой отдыхаешь. Но… мне нужно серьёзное лечение…  
– Я понимаю, – Анна вздохнула. – Возвращайтесь как сможете, любимые!  
– Обязательно. А давай ты к нам?  
– Я если только ненадолго, даже если Ингрид с собой возьму…  
– Конечно. В любом случае – ты с нами!  
– Побуду сколько смогу. А то, ко всему прочему, Кристофф обидится…  
– А мы с Эльзой у вас подольше гостить будем, – заверила Яна.  
– Вот и прекрасно!

5.  
Распрощавшись, девчонки вернулись в Смолленд, где Янка почти сразу попала в руки подруги. Как Рина и обещала, она начала серию сеансов. Очень аккуратно работая с памятью, страхами, прочим…  
И, как бы между прочим, спросила:  
– Тебе как удалось с Надей?  
– Сама не знаю, – пожала плечами Янка. – А что? Она что-то говорит?  
– И она, и доктор Лазарус, и даже Дарк наперебой говорят, что ты совершила вообще невозможное. У Нади было сильное кровотечение… хватило бы и меньше для зародыша весом в пять граммов, чтобы от него ничего не осталось! От его телесной оболочки. Неужто ты…  
– Да, я создала новое тело, наложив Матрицу, – призналась Янка.  
– Высочайший пилотаж! Никому из известных мне магов не удавалось подобное, тем более без специальной подготовки! Хотя, конечно, если бы душа уже отлетела…  
– Просто я поймала её и связалась с ней. Мы работали вместе с душой Кассандры. И с ней, и с Богом… Она очень хотела родиться именно в этой семье.  
– Она станет великой! А ты уже стала.  
– Великая Иная? Как в книгах Лукьяненко? – улыбнулась Янка. – У неё есть магия…  
– Что-то в этом роде, да. Многое возьмёт от тёти Алисы, но остальное всё её собственное.  
– Мы вместе воспитаем её, как Великую! А я разве великая? Я просто… делала всё, чтобы… в общем ты понимаешь, дорогая подружка…  
– Ты совершила невероятное без подготовки и на чистых догадках! Гордись собой вечно!  
– Риш, да я от скромности помру! – приобняла подругу королева. – Пойдём, молодую мамашу найдём.  
Янка выделила чете Лерой квартиру в замке: Наде нужно было постоянное медицинское наблюдение. И теперь супруги сидели в большой компании в Сиреневой гостиной и делились своей радостью.  
Кассандра не спала. Следила за всеми очень осмысленным взглядом.  
Кот Базилио отирался тут же и предложил вдруг:  
– А можно я ей колыбельную спою?  
– Котятам иди пой! – миролюбиво отмахнулась Надя.  
– Это авторская! – промяукал котяра.  
– Авторская? – прищурилась королева. Она сидела рядом с сестрёнкой.  
– Ну да! – И тихонько напел:  
Шли четыре мертвеца, повстречали пятого.  
Изо рта клыки торчат у него, проклятого!  
В комнате долго стояла тишина.  
Дарк кривился, малышка Кассандра смотрела на Базилио как на полного дурачка. Остальные сдержанно посмеивались.  
Янка же беззвучно ржала, вытирая слёзы от смеха.  
– Т-ты где откопал сие… п-произведение, признавайся! – пристально глянула королева на котяру, успокоившись.  
– В Интернете, – поник Базилио.  
– А говорил – сам придумал, – поморщилась Надя. – Своим деткам такое не поёшь небось, а может, и зря.  
«Зря я его директором сделала. Эта должность непосильна для Базилио».  
«Да кто знает, Яночка. Может, там такой и нужен».  
«Наверно, золотце. Тут меня сейчас Великой назвали», – мысленно улыбнулась королева.  
«И вполне заслуженно».  
Янка только покраснела и тихонько пожала руку принцессе. А вслух высказалась:  
– Я всегда считала, что в Интернете ничего хорошего не водится, – проговорила Янка. – Реальная жизнь куда интереснее всемирной паутины! Забудь об этом ужасе, Базилио! И… я отправлю тебя в длительный отпуск, ты просто выгорел на работе!  
– Не хочу в отпуск! Хочу дальше прикалываться!  
– С Сарой поговорю – она всё ещё ветеринар. Пусть лекарства тебе пропишет…  
– В мяк сходите!.. Извините… сам схожу.  
У Янки только челюсть отвисла от такого нахальства.  
Кот уже ретировался. Но вслед услышал от Нади:  
– Скалку своей жене подари!  
– А при чём тут скалка, Надь? У Пальмиры когти есть, – многозначительно улыбнулась её величество.  
– Символизму вящего для! Это ж какова картинка! А смеяться всё ещё больно, эх…  
– Представляю, – кивнула Янка.  
«Мам, хоть ты уж не говори, что я великая. Это не так».  
«Великая не великая, а меня уже далеко превзошла. Я так горжусь тобой, Яночка!»  
«Вы сговорились с Риной?» – по-доброму улыбнулась Янка.  
«Считай, что так. Как ваши с ней сеансы?»  
«Хорошо. Но душу мне всё равно Эльзочка согревает. Мы друг другу».  
«Ясное дело. Это всё должно в комплексе работать, а также не забывай о полноценном отдыхе и не пренебрегай медитацией».  
«Конечно. Давно не музицировали, это тоже арт-терапия».  
«Точно-точно».  
– Какие у вас планы, Надь? Я к тому, что Кассандра с магическими способностями…  
– Пусть она будет какой захочет, а мы будем радоваться.  
Янка переглянулась с Риной. Та кивнула.  
– Кассандра будет великой волшебницей. И, возможно, превзойдёт даже меня, хоть я и обычная колдунья.  
– А внуки?  
– Дарк, помолчи, я тебе сына рожу.  
Тот довольно улыбнулся и успокоился. И почему-то выразительно глянул на её величество. Та сидела, потупив глазки. Он ей обязан, в конце концов.  
Янка же не знала, куда деться от своей скромности. И все-все тут её любили.  
– Надеюсь, никаких катаклизмов больше не предвидится в сем королевстве, – промолвила её величество.  
«Хочется тишины и покоя, золотце. Вместе с тобой!»  
«И мне хочется того же, родная».  
«Дай Бог, чтобы были только приятные происшествия».  
«Истинно так».  
– Спасибо тебе за всё! – прошептала Янка, когда они с сестрёнкой ушли к себе, и обняла её.  
– Так ведь и тебе!  
– Нас бы не было друг без друга…  
– Конечно, милая!  
– Рина назвала меня тут великой сегодня. Стало быть, я должна ещё больше заботиться о вас и защищать. И делать вашу жизнь безоблачной. Да мне это в радость, сестрёнка.  
– А мы все должны и счастливы, в свою очередь, поддерживать тебя! Ты у нас одна, а нас у тебя вон сколько!  
– Я вас люблю! А тебя – без памяти! – и крепче обняла сестрёнку.  
– Я тебя так же, Яночка!  
И в душе обе надеялись, что всё будет хорошо.

6.  
С утра авторша позвонила друзьям, трубку подняла Сара. Они с Янкой говорили недолго.  
Сара роняла только «ага» и «да ну их всех, вестимо».  
– Ну и славно! Надеюсь, таких агитаторов стороной обходить станешь, – и не своим голосом добавила: – Не верьте, ребята, девчатам из чата – у них уже дети и даже внучата!  
– Вот-вот! – рассмеялась в трубке подруга. – А что вы с тем сделали?  
– Это тётка. Отправили подальше, в полном одиночестве доживать свой век, а это хуже смерти…  
– Точно. Кого там агитировать, чаек да крабов?  
– Ты права, – Янка только сейчас увидела пришедшую маму и кивнула ей.  
«Всё хорошо, Яночка?»  
«Отлично, золотко. Спускайся к нам».  
Вот и снова вся семья собралась. Эльза и Маргит немножко улавливали даже не мысли – эмоциональный фон Сары. Голос-то слышали, даже разбирая не все слова.  
– Так что не воспринимай всё близко к сердцу в следующий раз, – напутствовала Янка.  
– Уж постараюсь, спасибо. Они портят воздух, им от моей реакции ни холодно ни жарко, а страдают друзья и родные…  
– Тролли тоже разные бывают ведь, – на троллей отреагировали обе – и сестрёнка и мама. Маман немного имела представление об инетовских троллях, а для сестрёнки сие определение было внове. – Не обращай на них внимания просто или не вступай в дискуссию, просто уходи с форума.  
– Так я и ушла. А лучше бы в форуме материлась, чем тебе гадости нести.  
– Ну, что было, то было – забудь!  
– Хорошо, спасибо тебе!  
Когда Янка повесила трубку, ощутила на себе вопросительные взгляды.  
– Ну, как она? – спросила маман.  
– Уже лучше. Надеюсь, больше на троллей не нарвётся.  
– Яночка, а при чём здесь тролли? – вмешалась Эльза.  
– В нашем случае – это просто злые люди, которым доставляет удовольствие ссорить людей друг с другом, – отозвалась Янка. – Они сидят, практически живут в Интернете и негатив туда направляют. Так было в том мире, откуда я сбежала, солнышко. Поэтому я с этим явлением больше не связываюсь.  
– Понятно… Вот же… Но почему «тролли»?  
– Я не знаю, сестрёнка, – Янка присела рядом с Эльзой. – Сама ищу ответ на этот вопрос…  
– Потому что во многих легендах тролли злые, толстые и зелёные, – пояснила Маргит. – А такие люди тоже пухнут как на дрожжах, когда кто-то ведётся на их провокации. «Кормит тролля», как это называют. И да, от того, чтобы нарваться на такого, ни Сара, ни кто бы то ни было на все сто не застрахован, даже после всех наших реморализаций. Должна быть внутренняя сила. Чтоб просто отряхнуться и пойти – самому не переживать и других хороших людей не заставлять.  
– Маман, не сбивай с толку. У нас на родине тролли не злые, я имею в виду настоящих, каменных, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– А в разных легендах по-разному. Миров-то море…  
– Потому-то я и не бываю в интернетах, другое дело – быть на связи с соавторами. Жизнь гораздо интереснее! Особенно когда рядом любимые люди, – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– А новости ты как узнаёшь? – подначила мама. – Только от советников? Они и исказить могут, чтобы подлизаться. Некоторые считают, что для того, чтобы говорить правду королям, надо носить шутовской колпак. Поэтому, например, Екатерина Вторая собирала рыночные сплетни. Не лично, конечно… Но Интернет – то же «сарафанное радио». Знаешь, сколько оттуда спецслужбисты выносят?  
– Новости? А я инкогнито гуляю по улицам, да и потом – у нас зеркало есть. Ты же знаешь, как я с ним управляюсь, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– А, здорово придумано, «зачёт» тебе два раза! А вот я «паутину» мониторю. Это такой же инструмент, такое же оружие, как нож или топор, всё зависит от того, в чьих оно руках. Слухи не только собирать, но и запускать можно. Да через сайты можно даже «заряжать» людей, в том числе на добро!  
– В своё время я нарвалась на одну особу, ещё в том мире. Не знаю, присутствовала ты при допросе или я тебе рассказывала… Я про Регину. Она просто на меня ополчилась тогда. Я вот не очень уважаю ползание по сайтам, так уж ты займись, мам, если не трудно.  
– Не трудно. Просто из-за одной кикиморы, к тому же дохлой, до сих пор иметь психотравму – это слабачество. И тупость, уж прости. Комплексы отрабатывать надо.  
– Мама, ты что?! – вскинулась Эльза, обнимая сестрёнку.  
– Да я помню, что Яночку беречь надо. Но не всю же вечность. Я не шут, но на правду вместо сахарной ваты право имею. Иначе как преодолевать и расти над собой?  
– Да я понимаю всё, я ж просто спросила. Я про неё вспомнила как раз в связи с темой нашей с вами беседы, – слабо улыбнулась Янка и обняла сестрёнку в ответ. – Регина тоже яркий пример троллинга. Вот я о чём.  
«Спасибо, золотце!»  
– Ну вот и плевка твоего она никогда не стоила. Даже при жизни. Меня просто удивляет, дочка, что травмы из того мира, нанесённые тупо словами, до сих пор ранят тебя сильнее, чем все вполне реальные ужасы, что случались с тобой в Смолленде и Эренделле, а также сопредельных мирах. С этим надо что-то делать. А то воспользуется кто-нибудь.  
– Я и сама не знаю, что со мной… Может я какая-то… не такая?  
– Нормальная ты. Как все люди. Просто надо отрабатывать свои слабости. Не использовать их как повод опустить руки и просто сидеть и ныть.  
– Яночка, ты замечательная, и мы всегда тебя поддержим! С нами ты сможешь всё, что только жизнь ни потребует!  
– Ну вы иногда давайте мне встряску, – Янка посмотрела на близких. – А я давно не была в спортзале…  
– Ты там осторожнее… – начала было Эльза.  
– Да разберётся. Янка молодец и не маленькая! Правда ведь?  
– Постараюсь, сестрёнка, – и обняла принцессу. – Знаю ведь, что беспокоишься за меня…  
– Даже лишнего беспокоюсь, родная, но по-другому не умею, прости…  
– За то и люблю! Я и за тебя беспокоюсь!  
– Да, мы так созданы, Яночка.  
– Учитесь, пока мать жива, – усмехнулась Маргит и обняла обеих.  
– Мам, ты ж хотела тоже размяться в спарринге? – хитро улыбнулась Янка. И сестрёнке: – Это верно.  
– А пошли, – подмигнула маман.  
– А я с расстояния посмотрю, – тихо сказала Эльза.  
– Я постараюсь осторожнее, золотце, – прошептала ей Янка и поцеловала. 

В спортзале обе королевы сражались почти по-серьёзному. Суровых травм не было по причине толстого слоя спортивных матрасов, наваленного на пол. Янка несколько раз летела кувырком, но и матери не давала расслабляться.  
А та для своего возраста была в отличной форме. И ни одна не делала другой послаблений.  
– Знаешь, почему я так расклеилась в последнее время? – пыхтя говорила Янка, – я забросила спорт. Это моё упущение.  
– Ты, конечно, болела, девочка моя, но да, надо было постепенно наращивать нагрузки. От лечебной физкультуры переходить к чему-то посерьёзнее… И я тоже про это забыла.  
– Теперь мне надо… как это говорят… нагонять упущенное…  
«Всё хорошо, сестрёнка, я в порядке», – передала Янка Эльзе и послала волну нежности.  
«Я рада, милая», – Эльза ответила тем же.  
– Вот и будем нагонять. Без фанатизма, в нормальном темпе.  
Янка улыбнулась сестрёнке, но тут же огребла от мамы резкий удар, от чего полетела на маты.  
– Не больно? Не расслабляйся! Реальный противник тебе бы челюсть сломал!  
– Да не, всё нормально, я просто проворонила, – отозвалась королева и уже чётче отражала удары и реже летела на маты.  
В итоге и мама, и дочка остались очень довольны тренировкой.  
– Закончили? – с надеждой спросила Эльза, подходя поближе.  
– Да, солнышко, – улыбнулась Янка. – Мне иногда нужна встряска, милая.  
– Наверно, понимаю. Спасибо, мама!  
– Я вас обожаю!  
– И мы тебя!  
«Мама тоже по-своему права, сестрёнка. Для того, чтобы держать себя в тонусе и не расслабляться, надо иногда получать встряску. Только порой эта встряска не очень приятна. А с тобой не расстанемся, родная, никогда!»  
«Разумеется, милая! Никогда!»  
– Мы себя в порядок приведём – и встретимся снова!  
– Я, наверно, у нас в комнате подожду, Яночка?  
– Я скоро приду к тебе!

И вправду, Янка пришла в их с Эльзой общую комнату и увидела немного грустную сестрёнку у окна.  
«Случилось что-то, дорогая?» – и приобняла за плечи.  
«Соскучилась. И… не слишком ли мама жёсткая?»  
«Немного жестковатая, но иногда это и вправду необходимо, чтобы быть готовой к тому, чтобы враги не подкопались, солнышко. Я теперь рядом и не оставлю уже».  
«И я никогда. А разве мы ещё не всех врагов победили?»  
«Победили, родная. Но есть и внутренние враги – расхлябанность, зазнайство и прочие пороки, которые нужно искоренять, – старшая сестра от души обняла Эльзу. – Этого во мне много».  
«Меньше, чем тебе кажется, сестричка, любимая…» – Эльза прижалась к ней.  
«Но лучше держать себя в форме, чтобы вредные привычки не прицеплялись вообще».  
«Наверно, ты права…»  
«Всё будет отлично, родная, я с тобой и никуда не денусь. И деваться никуда не хочется! Но иногда спорт – это необходимо, не даёт расслабляться и становиться тряпочкой».  
«Понимаю, буду глядеть издали!»  
«А я постараюсь быть осторожнее, ради тебя!»  
– Всё будет хорошо, сестричка! Я с тобой!  
– И я с тобой! Всю вечность!  
Мама как раз присоединилась к девчонкам – она ещё заказывала обед.  
– Отлично позанимались, молодец, Яночка! Я так славно кости старые размяла…  
– Ну так кто у меня тренер-то? – Янка чмокнула маму в щёку. – Ты мне иногда давай встряску, но не сильно, сестрёнка всё ж беспокоится, – и потёрла скулу, по которой сошлось на тренировке.  
– Всё будет в меру, обещаю, – Маргит поцеловала пострадавшее место. – У троллей боли, у придурков боли, у Яночки заживи!  
– Тролли разные бывают, но спасибо!  
– Я не эренделльских имела в виду. Пойдёмте обедать, девочки!  
– Да я поняла, – кивнула её величество. Они с сестрёнкой в обнимку двинулись за мамой.  
– Эх, жаль, Анны не было, – вздохнула Янка.  
– Ну, Анна всё ещё кормит, ей немножко не до спаррингов. Но жаль, конечно…  
– Впрочем, я уже видела, какой у неё удар, но на себе не приходилось испытывать…  
– Для тебя это, может, и слишком.  
– Точно слишком, Яночка!  
– Так что лучше сестрёнку не злить, – прыснула авторша.  
– Мы вряд ли когда сможем, но да.  
– Да и незачем, – королева нацедила себе минералки и выпила залпом.  
Обед был, как всегда, вкуснейший.  
После него всей семьёй устроили прогулку по тем залам, куда Янка сама ещё не заходила. А такие находились до сих пор.  
В одном из них Янка остановилась как вкопанная. Как будто дежавю из тех времён, когда королева жила в реальном мире и видела всё во сне. Янка оглядывалась и силилась вспомнить, где видела этот зал с картинами. И тем более когда.  
– Яночка, что с тобой?  
– Такое впечатление, что я когда-то это видела… но я же тут первый раз… Причём ярко так видела, будто реальность…  
– Как странно… Может, сон? У тебя ведь бывали сны о родном мире?  
– Бывали, но смутные. О нашем родном мире, сестрёнка. А здесь… наверно потому, что я так всё себе представляла? Но я даже подумать не могла, что стану королевой…  
– Но ты должна была стать!  
– Для меня это было сюрпризом! – Янка подошла к окну и распахнула створки. С высоты третьего этажа двор выглядел так же, как и во сне. – И во сне… я видела всё это… со спины дракона… – королева повернулась к близким.  
– Янка, не пугай меня! – проговорила Маргит.  
– Что творится, Яночка? Всё хорошо?  
– Да, сестрёнка. Скорее, это снова разыгралась моя фантазия…  
– Хорошо если так…  
– Надеюсь, что так, – задумчиво ответила королева. – Ладно, неважно. Просто показалось…  
– Да, вряд ли это опасно…  
– Мне сюжеты зачастую во сне приходят, – призналась авторша. – Вот такими картинками…  
– Какая красота, солнышко!  
– Только успевай записывать… Но, я чую, завистник один объявился. Вычислить его не составит труда, конечно. И этот некто, а вернее – никто присвоил пару-тройку моих вещей…  
– Этого ещё не хватало! Да когда же мы зло-то из людей вытравим? – возмутилась Маргит.  
– Найду, уши оторву ему! – разозлилась авторша. – И не только уши!  
– Да он же ничтожество, – усмехнулась Маргит. – Не опускайся до его уровня, от тебя не убудет, а наказать надо как за обычное воровство. Ещё и порадоваться – раз воруют, значит, твои произведения ценны!  
– Мам, да это я просто злюсь, – рассмеялась королева. – Больно охота об негодяя руки марать. Надо было сразу мне авторские права заявить…  
– Надо. Раз у нас, в отличие от средних веков, не догоняют, что авторские права – это всего лишь почёсывание человеческого эгоизма. В средние века тексты писали в основном монахи, и считалось, что они лишь передатчики, доносящие Божье слово. И что Бог может говорить через любого, даже через самое ничтожество. Так что и в более поздние эпохи любое добавление к мировой культуре – это общее достояние. Но раз уж кто-то хочет наварить денег и славы на чужих творениях – придётся принять меры.  
– Маман, Закон об авторских правах забыли! – улыбнулась Янка и приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Да, я, например, и не знаю, что это, – Эльза обняла её в ответ. – В Эренделле всё народное – песни, сказки…  
– Вот о чём и речь, – закивала Маргит.  
– Ну, например, когда один человек придумал шикарную вещь, от которой оторваться нельзя, которая читается на одном дыхании, издал книгу, да много книг, но кто-то другой решил воспользоваться и прибрал к рукам всё, что создал настоящий автор. Вот чтобы защитить труд писателя, и придумали авторское право, чтобы другие не могли присвоить и издавать под своим именем. Я понятно объяснила? – Янка прыснула и поглядела на близких.  
– Ну да, поняла, – кивнула Эльза. – Чтобы деньги и почёт доставались настоящему автору, а не кому попало. Это как доказать, что дракона убил ты, а не твои братцы-завистники.  
– Вот именно, милая.  
– Будет закон! – объявила Маргит. – Правда, законы обратной силы не имеют…  
– Просто, знаешь, иногда обидно, да не за себя, что завистники воруют чужие творения…  
– Понятное дело. Жаль, тех, кто уже своровал, по этому закону не накажешь.  
– Может, пока давай не будем торопиться? – прищурилась Янка. – Мы всегда успеем с ним…  
– Я и предлагала подвести под обычное воровство, – высказалась Маргит.  
– Тогда давай! Другим урок на будущее будет…  
«Что, я так хорошо пишу, что у меня воровать приходится? Да в стране есть авторы успешнее меня».  
«Видимо, да, очень хорошо, сестрёнка! Вряд ли ему просто лестно украсть у королевы!»  
«Наверняка, родная».  
«В общем, гордись, а не огорчайся».  
«Постараюсь. Но скромность моя сильнее меня», – и улыбнулась.  
«Да ты, главное, близко к сердцу не принимай», – Эльза поцеловала сестрёнку.  
«Конечно, не приму! Для завистников много чести будет, золотце», – и поцеловала сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Ну что, надеюсь, больше плохих приключений не намечается?  
– Да уж я тоже очень надеюсь, – подмигнула мать.  
– А с завистниками разберёмся! Как говаривала Соня в пору моего с ней соавторства, много нам мя!  
– Мя? Из ведра?  
– Это просто пожелание самого лучшего в жизни, самого мягкого и пухового! – объяснила Янка.  
– Ясно. Так мило…  
– Так что вот. Пусть в нашей жизни будет много хорошего, а с плохим мы сами справимся! – сказала королева и обняла родных.  
«Люблю тебя, родная!»  
– Точно!  
«И я тебя без памяти!»  
«И я тебя не оставлю!»


End file.
